


He Knows

by Celtrist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Undertale Saves and Resets, Whump, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: Why didn't he notice sooner? It was all there. And yet, he doesn't find out until he needs to.(Teeeerrrrible Summary. Short: Sans slowly figures something out about Papyrus each RESET. Can you guess what?)





	He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I post here every thousand years, and hey! You're just in time! It's been officially a thousand years since I last posted anything!  
Okay, in all honesty, I've just been swamped with other things lately plus I don't have motivation to finish a ridiculously long BNHA fic I'm working on-actually two to six or five technically-and now I'm in an Undertale mood. And booooooy am I nervous to post this.  
Short story: I used to be an undertale nut. I've never played the game, but I was making characters and adopts for it up the wazoo, it was also my first fanfic I wrote (it was a very poor X FC/OC thing, so don't ask about it). But I took a break from it and suddenly, I got back into it. So bare with me! I don't think I did the character's the best here, but... I have no excuse. Just uh, read it man.

The first hint, he didn’t think much of it. It had to of been near the earlier RESETS by the human, but it’s hard to recall a time when you’re stuck in a loop of the same day. Everything was following as script, at least as script it would be. There would always be small differences, but once again, he never thought much of it. He didn’t even think about any possible source. Like why Undyne would come earlier than usual to talk to his brother. Or why the puzzles would seem less pristine than in the last RESET. Sans had chalked it up to happenstance. He wasn’t exactly a firm believer in it, but he couldn’t think of any other reason at the time. Besides, there wasn’t much against it really. So perhaps happenstance was legit and nothing was really set.

He honestly kicks himself now with delaying the thought that there was something else now.

It was small but noticeable. Sans woke up to the ever so angelic shouting that was his brother, clearly the best alarm no money could ever buy. He always woke him up at 7:00 sharp, an hour after Papyrus had woken up. If he truly sleeps that is. Either way, it seemed too early for Sans. So it couldn’t truly be all too surprising for him to fall back asleep sometimes. And he would. Sometimes Papyrus would let him get away with it, but most of the time, he’d barge into his room to get him out.

So when Sans lazily looked to his alarm clock before remembering it’s still under the pillow by his bed-er-mattress. He hasn’t really used it in a long time, even before resets, but it was something Papyrus got him once to try and wake him up. Of course, it was a flop, but it was the thought that counts. And Sans does sort of use it. It’s still working and he looks at the time with it. It’s sort of a habit for him to look at the time when he first wakes up in the morning, even though he’s usually certain that it’s the same time as usual. Except that was a lie this time.

Sans had to check his phone to double check, but it was 7:37 AM. He couldn’t help but scratch his skull at that. 30 minutes off? Just it being a few minutes off seemed odd. Sans first thought was that he had just overslept somehow and just now Papyrus was getting him up again. But then why would he be in his room? He’d be at his station, or at the very least his brother’s arms. Even the couch in the living room. Really anywhere but his room.

Even now though, Papyrus wasn’t coming up to his room to fetch him. Papyrus barely gave Sans time to get up himself, five minutes being seen as too long.

The stout skeleton made it his own decision to get out of bed, something he did only after a particularly bad run, such as the first time Papyrus had perished. That was particularly awful and he bolted upright running straight to his brother as a result.

As he gathered himself, snatching his trusty hoodie off the ground to put on, he looked around. He had to make sure this was all legit. If he wasn’t just in some weird parallel universe. It seems difficult, but Papyrus was just always so punctual. If it was even just a minute after seven Sans would have suspicions.

He crept out his door, closing it behind him as he walked down to the kitchen. Papyrus should be there if it’s like a normal morning, but this really didn’t feel like any of those right now.

“AH! THERE YOU ARE BROTHER! I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK I’D HAVE TO DRAG YOU DOWN HERE YET AGAIN!” Papyrus spoke as soon as Sans went to the kitchen.

Sans shrugged, leaning against the entryway. “there’s always _ tomarrow _ for me to get up on time bro. but the _ pastability _ of me actually gettin’ up myself are pretty low.” There wasn’t even a groan at the puns as Papyrus busied himself with making the same spaghetti he always made today. Looking around, Sans felt his smile tighten slightly. The atmosphere was overall odd. Like something was amiss. “... uh, so bro, didja just decide to wake me up later than normal, or…?”

“HM?” Papyrus looked back confused. It didn’t take long for him to catch on. “O-OH! YES, WELL, I, ERM, DECIDED TO GIVE YOU A BIT MORE TIME ON YOUR POWER NAP.”

“it’s just sleeping bro.”

“YES! WELL, I FIGURED I’D LET YOU REST A LITTLE MORE,” he said, almost sheepishly, “FOR I HAVE A GOOD FEELING TODAY!” his boisterous voice struck back immediately after. “I MUST ADMIT SANS, I NEVER REALIZED YOU PAID ATTENTION TO THE TIME LIKE THAT…” the tone dipped again, but it didn’t seem very worryingly.

Sans didn’t quite understand what he meant by “like that”, and it seemed like Papyrus was making some mental note now. The hooded skeleton only shrugged with his normal lazy grin, choosing to ease up rather than interrogate. Everyone was allowed to have flukes every now and again, including Papyrus. Benefit of the doubt.

God did he wish he pressed a little more.

“yeah bro, gotta make sure i get to my break in a _ timely _ manner.” This time, the joke was answered with narrowed sockets.

The next RESETS, Sans never woke up earlier or later than 7:00 AM.

The second time he can even think of there being something off was a little later into the RESETS. It was after a particularly bad one. Sans just stared at the ceiling of his room with hollowed sockets. He’d never actually seen it happen, it just wasn’t something he was ever interested in watching. But it was just a coincidence that the human had a longer battle with his brother than usual. Coincidence that Sans wanted to see what was taking so long. Just horrible, horrible, horrible coincidence for Papyrus to be decapitated right before his sockets. Just the memory gave him shivers.

He was right there. Right behind him and yet… he did nothing. Sans only thought himself a coward because of it. Perhaps that dumb flower’s insults were true. Aw, he couldn’t really call the flower dumb, could he? Not his fault he’s soulless. Still…

Sans turned on his side, hugging the ball of blankets tighter. He really hated how he didn’t lay them out the night before. He was putting it off for today, but today just kept repeating. So he’s never waking up to actual blankets over him again. It was a good hugging material he supposed, good for hiding his face in it. Keep his tears from showing. How did he still have any to shed, he had no idea. Maybe they RESET like this day.

“SANS!” his door burst open and Sans couldn’t help but stiffen.

He absolutely hated crying in front of Papyrus with the simple fact that he really didn’t want to make him worried. He made it a point back when they were kids not to cry in front of him. It didn’t work all the time, but Papyrus never saw him cry often at least. Unlike today.

Papyrus seemed to have been able to assess the scene rather quickly, with there being no words after. Sans pressed his face into his wadded up covers mumbling, “not now papyrus…” He rarely had moments of not wanting to spend time with him, and you’d think after seeing his brother beheaded he’d more than welcome the guy. But as of right now, all Sans wanted to do was cry for a bit and collect himself.

But he knew Papyrus. The tall skeleton wouldn’t be swayed so easily, at least for leaving someone in despair. There was no voice though, and Sans couldn’t help but peek one socket out from the covers. There were red boots shifting in one spot. He’s trying to decide what to do. Sans knows he is. If he should follow what’s asked of him or carry on anyway, looking for words. But he’s so good at this sort of thing, and not normally so… hesitant. It was really odd.

Looking back, the hesitance makes sense. Perhaps he understood the feeling of wanting to be alone by this point. The need. Even so, Papyrus didn’t follow, coming closer to the mattress only to kneel down on the side. Sans is surprised of no comments on how dirty his floor is, but maybe he shouldn’t be all too much.

Burying his face closer in the covers, Sans repeated, “not now papyrus.”

There wasn’t any quick response, but he knew he had yet to leave. Before Sans could tell his brother to leave, he felt gloved hands go under his arms. He was picking him up.

Sans groaned a little, not up to dealing with anything right now. But he just- he doesn’t feel like trying to fight back and let’s Papyrus pick him up. He was dragged away from the blanket ball and in the taller brother’s lap. Funny thing was that it seemed like Papyrus made sure not to be able to see Sans’ face, like he knew he didn’t want him seeing the streaks. So Sans’ back was against his brother’s chestplate while his sockets were staring at the opposing wall.

Papyrus encased Sans in a hug, his arms being pinned to his sides as a result. Sans felt his brother’s frontal bone rest on his shoulder. At this point, Sans had tears trailing the curvature of his cheekbones, and he relaxed into the hug resting his skull on top of his brother’s.

It was so different than normal. Papyrus’ way of cheering up matched his personality. Cheerful, supportive, anything but quiet and somber. Sans had no idea if he appreciated it or not. But he let his sockets close, feeling the hug tightened as a silent apology. He didn’t really know what Papyrus was apologizing for then, but it’s pretty clear now.

Third time was when Papyrus ruled over the underground once again. This was what? The fifth time? Sixth? Sans couldn’t understand why the human RESETS only to get a result they’ve already had. But Sans played along, fitting for handling all the papers and such. He remembers the first time Papyrus had first become king, he had no qualms about it. He was incredibly confident in himself, until time went on of course. Then he didn’t turn so confident. That’s why Sans absolutely hated this ending, it just ruined Papyrus’ confidence and self-esteem. And he didn’t want his personal sun feeling that way when he should be bright. So many times he’s seen him cry and mope in this ending, and he usually tries to steer Papyrus away from being king. It doesn’t work.

At first it took forever for it to happen, and Sans has expected for there to be a RESET before he could get depressed. But when it was the second time… Sans feels like an idiot not seeing the tension. Papyrus was not excited, but he could damn will act enthused. But then he got depressed quicker than before. And it only kept going. This time when he became king again, Papyrus didn’t even last a day.

Sans saw how his breath hitched when he was announced king, he should’ve seen how his sockets didn’t shone the same stars as they did the first time. But he just didn’t. Why didn’t he paid more fucking attention to his brother? How hard could it have been to ask how he was holding up. Try to understand why he degraded quicker and quicker as king. He just needed to ask a question. If it all felt deja vu to him. But he didn’t.

“bro?”

“Hm?” So quiet. So unusual. The bags under his sockets confirmed that he really does need sleep.

As he walked up, he noticed the watering can idly sitting next to him. He must’ve been watering the flowers. Would explain why he’s not sitting on the throne.

It was a sad sight. It broke his soul every time he saw it. He decided not to speak. He walked past the his taller brother who was now around the same height as himself sitting on the ground. He placed the papers on the throne before walking around him again to be in front of him.

He made no conversation adjusting the crooked crown on his brother’s skull, made no jokes when he adjusted his cape to seem less loose and more neat. More official. Pushing it to his back so he wouldn’t seem so closed off.

Minding the flowers, he knelt down in front of him, hunching over to look up into the sockets he was hiding with his poor posture. They were so empty. Just a void without any light to speak of. But it was so early. It’s barely been a week. He didn’t have to worry with all the paperwork, the shorter brother already had it on lockdown. So why? Why did it look like he was on the brink of falling already?

It felt like as good a time as any to give it to him. Cheer him up and all that.

“hey bro,” he began, going into his pocket to retrieve the item before holding it out to his brother, “guess who sent a letter.” He spoke calmly, like normal. There was a slight hint of faked enthusiasm.

He remembered the first time he did this Papyrus was so ecstatic. It was like the letters were the only thing he kept going for. And now…

“hey,” he nudged the letter forward again, keeping his head low to still see the empty sockets that stared into their owner’s lap, “ya hear me? undyne sent another letter.” The silence was beginning to worry him. “... paps-?”

“Sans…” He hated that voice. He hated it, he hated it, he hated it. Finally he picked his skull up to look at his brother. “They’re not-” His sentence went silent as he cut himself off.

Sans felt his breath at a halt, nervous that Papyrus figured it out already. Not even a week went by and his brother was crippling apart.

Even so, he kept calm. “they’re not what bro?”

There was no quick answer as they stared at each other for a few moments before Papyrus looked back down. Looked like that sentence wasn’t going to go finished.

“... want me to read it to you?” Sans offered. There was only a silent nod from the king.

Fourth time had Sans waking up as usual, nothing far fetched there. The drill was being done. Papyrus comes in to make sure Sans is awake and orders him to breakfast, thought it felt like it was sort of rushed when he said it all. Sans prepared for the same declaration of how today would be the day a human would come and Papyrus would finally enter the royal guard. He could taste the barely edible spaghetti already. As funny as it may be, but Sans found a way to enjoy it. That just being he was terrified of the idea of never tasting his brother’s cooking again. Certainly not a crowd favorite when he had to deal with a whole month of Papyrus dead. Color Sans surprised to find that spaghetti wasn’t on the menu today. His brother was sitting at the table with a bowl of dinosaur themed oatmeal. He wasn’t really eating it though, he was just pushing around his food.

“you forgetti the spaghetti bro?” he asked, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Papyrus didn’t answer, too focused on something else. He should’ve told Sans no pun was truly made and groan. “bro?” Sans tried again. Nothing. Sans walked closer to take a closer inspection, leaning to the side to get a better look at his brother’s expression. His soul felt like it cracked as he shook Papyrus immediately by the shoulder. “p-papyrus!? are you okay!?”

Papyrus immediately stiffened along with snapped his eyes to mee Sans’ gaze, his sockets no longer empty and seemingly lifeless. But it was still burned into memory and worry bloomed within Sans because of it. That look only happened when he was king. Not at home. Never at home. Never in a new RESET.

“O-OH! SANS! YOU ACTUALLY CAME DOWN HERE?” He sounded so surprised about that. Granted, yes, Papyrus did require to carry Sans down himself at times, but it’s not like this was the first time he came down by his own account. And if that’s what Papyrus looked before getting Sans out of his room, he might come down on his own more often.

“paps, what’s wrong?” That was immediate on Sans mind. For once he was going to ask.

Papyrus looked confused. “WHAT? NOTHING’S WRONG.”

“then why did you look like that?”

“LIKE WHAT?”

“papyrus, don’t try to pretend i didn't see it.” Sans spoke sternly in his plea.

He had to admit though, last he checked, Papyrus was terrible at lying. And right now, he seemed extremely authentic with his words. Maybe if he wasn’t straight up interrogating him, Papyrus would look less jittery.

Either way, Papyrus scoffed. “SANS. I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” His skull was ever so tinted with oranged. Liar. “I’VE JUST BEEN SITTING HERE EATING BREAKFAST WAITING FOR YOUR LAZYBONES TO GET UP!” he huffed.

Sans narrowed his gaze on him, and it was so clear how his brother was losing composure. He was shifting in his seat, his sockets looking away, the orange was growing brighter, was he sweating?

“... alright.” Sans immediately relaxed with a lazy grin, stuffing his hands back in his pocket.

Papyrus blinked, dumbfounded. “REALLY?” he asked.

Sans shrugged, closing one socket to wink. “sure. if you say i didn’t see anything, probably didn’t.” he said. “i mean, you wouldn’t lie to me, right?” Sans never liked doing this sort of thing, even back when they were younger, but it normally worked. Papyrus absolutely hated feeling guilty.

“Y-YES! OF COURSE! THE- THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER LIES!”

“right. cuz’ lyin’ isn’t so great.”

“CORRECT!”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

Oh. He’s good.

Sans nodded over to the bowl of oatmeal. “So uh, you forgetti the spaghetti bro?” he tried again. This time, there was the appropriate response he was expecting before.

“HM?” Papyrus looked down, acting like he didn’t even know what he was eating. “O-OH! YES! WELL, UM, AS MUCH AS I LOVE SPAGHETTI, IT’S ALWAYS GOOD TO EAT A VARIETY OF THINGS!” he stated. “AND I THOUGHT OATMEAL WOULDN’T BE ALL TOO BAD OF A BREAKFAST!”

Sans shrugged. “Just been awhile I guess.”

“INDEED! IT FEELS LIKE IT’S BEEN A VERY LONG TIME. A LONG TIME THAT FEELS ODDLY NOT LONG ON A TECHNICAL VIEW.”

It was Sans turn to blink dumbly. “what?”

“WHAT?”

“what you said. what’s that supposed to mean?” Sans had to admit it kinda sounded like nonsense at face value.

“I’M… NOT… SURE?” Papyrus’ gaze drifted off to the side again. “BUT, I UH, I JUST WANTED SOMETHING THAT WASN’T SPAGHETTI.”

Sans scanned his whole presence, trying to figure him out. Maybe it was just one of those happenstance situations, but the earlier look he gave still chilled Sans to the bone.

“and nothing’s wrong bro?”

Papyrus huffed. “SANS, WE JUST WENT OVER THIS! NOTHING’S WRONG! THERE IS NOTHING TO BE WRONG! ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT TODAY, THERE WILL BE A HUMAN!” The moment he said the word, it looked as though there was a slight shiver. Sans thought his sockets were just fooling him. “AND WHAT COULD GO WRONG WITH THAT?” Papyrus stood up from his seat, looking for escape. “SPEAKING OF WHICH, WE SHOULD BE GETTING TO OUR STATIONS! YOU CAN HAVE MY BREAKFAST IF YOU MUST!” The same breakfast that looked barely touched. “BUT I SUPPOSE YOU’LL END UP GOING TO GRILLBY’S…”

Sans didn’t make a comment on that as Papyrus walked past him and towards the door. He really didn’t want to leave it on that, he wanted Papyrus to talk. But why wasn’t he? He was so open normally.

Sans turned back, hiding his anxiousness on leaving the talk here with a smile. “y’know bro, maybe we should have dinner together tonight? we can have some of your spaghetti instead of me goin’ to grillby’s.”

The moment Papyrus expression contorted into somewhat of a grimace was the moment Sans knew something was definitely wrong.

“WELL BROTHER, I WAS ACTUALLY THINKING OF HAVING SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD OF SPAGHETTI… AGAIN…” Did he sound disgusted with that? Papyrus quickly brightened up towards Sans as he continued, “BUT I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HAVE A PROPER DINNER WITH YOU! IT’D BE NICE TO HAVE US EATING THE SAME THING RATHER THAN HAVING TWO SEPARATE MEALS FOR ONCE!” he chirped. “NOW LET’S GET GOING OR ELSE WE’LL MISS THE HUMAN!”

Sans tried getting another word in, but Papyrus quickly left through the door, running off into the snowy cavern. He could only stand and stare. It sounded like Papyrus was getting tired of eating spaghetti, but that seemed impossible.

The next few RESETS, Papyrus seemingly avoided eating spaghetti. After a RESET where Sans was a lot more stern on trying to figure out what was wrong, Papyrus was eating noodles like nothing happened. But he didn’t look very happy eating them.

Sans’ gaze shifted over to Papyrus, grinning to see the look on his brother’s face. It seemed different than the usual smile, it felt nostalgic for some reason. Like he hadn’t seen it in so long. Perhaps it was because they were finally on the surface. He was finally seeing the sun, feeling the breeze on his bones. Too bad it wouldn’t last. He just knew it wouldn’t. But he’ll still enjoy it for as long as it lasts.

As they were walking down the mountain to give room to Toriel and the human, Sans felt a tug on his hood. “SANS.” He looked back to see Papyrus, but he wasn’t smiling. He looked worried even.

Sans turned around to face his brother and have a proper conversation. “sup bro?”

Papyrus was fiddling with his gloved hands, no doubt he would’ve been twiddling his phalanges as he shifted from side to side. “I WAS JUST WONDERING… IF YOU EVER KNEW…” He seemed to have trailed off, debating in his skull.

“juuuuuust wonderin’ if i knew what?” Sans asked in an attempt to push him on.

Papyrus stayed quiet before he continued in a smaller tone. “I just wanted to know if… if you think this will last.”

Sans cocked a brow bone curiously, tilting his head to emphasize the confusion. “whatcha mean?”

Papyrus looked to the sky to avoid eye contact- or more so socket contact. “I just- I- um…” he trailed off, his feverish hand movements slowing as they dropped to his sides. Sans looked up too, only to see the sky rather than stalactites. The stood quiet before Papyrus spoke lowly, “... I don’t wanna lose this.”

Sans looked up to his brother in a sad and confused smile. He was thinking it, he was thinking about it since the oatmeal incident a few RESETS back, but he always denied it. Because he can’t- it couldn’t be true. Papyrus didn’t deserve that sort of hell, let alone any kind at all.

Sans stared at him, trying to think. His mind was biased, but of course he didn’t think that. Because it couldn’t be true.

Papyrus could never remember RESETS.

“... we won’t.” Sans says bluntly looking back up to the clouds, feeling his brother’s sockets on him again.

“How do you know?”

He shrugged. “consider it a _ gut _ feeling.”

Papyrus rolled his eye sockets. “WE DON’T HAVE GUTS SANS, WE’RE SKELETONS.”

“not unless you pretend.” He winked with a sly smile. “you just _ gutta _ believe.”

Papyrus groaned. “AND EVEN WHILE WE MADE IT, YOU STILL MAKE THOSE AWFUL PUNS.”

“you’re smiling though.”

“I AM.”

At the time, Sans didn’t know what to call that smile. But he does now. It’s so clear.

It was genuine.

Sans shot straight up to screaming. He didn’t bother with anything else. He just got off his mattress and ran out of his room straight to Papyrus’. Slamming the door open, the felt his left eye burning with magic looking around the room. The only thing that caught his eye lights was the quivering lump on the bed.

Sans magic ceased and with less adrenaline, he could hear the hiccupping. Was… was he crying?

“papyrus?” he called out, letting himself into the room. He went towards the racecar bed sockets glued to the shaking lump. Hiccups, shaky as well as sharp breaths were heard.

“No, no, no, no, no…” was being muttered.

Sans stared bewildered. He looked out the window, unsurprised to see themselves back underground. He was pretty sure a RESET happened the moment he woke up in his bed rather than his and Papyrus’ tents on the surface. This had never happened before. This… this wasn’t a normal RESET.

Sans carefully took a few steps closer before sitting himself on the bed by the lump. “papyrus?” Sans made his voice soft, low, comforting as he placed a hand on what felt to be his brother’s back. He rubbed circles on it as he spoke again, “paps? You alright bro?”

Sans moved to his shoulder to shake, only for it to have no effect. Seeing nothing working, Sans tried a different tactic.

“paps? c’mon, sit up.” he tried. Sans attempted helping Papyrus sit up, but he’s not as small as he used to be. “pap, you gotta help me here.”

“J-just leave me alone Sans.” His voice was so hoarse, Sans soul broke in two. He couldn’t leave his brother alone, not now.

“what- no! papyrus, c’mon. just sit up for me, please?” he pleaded. With no budge, Sans sighed leaning against the lump.

He looked up to the ceiling, unsure as to what to do. Papyrus was always so co-operative. When he wasn’t, he was a lot smaller and Sans had more strength than him. But that was years ago now. Papyrus was no longer a babybones Sans could just make sit up himself. He honestly wanted to help, but he was at a loss.

“... You lied.”

Sans picked himself up to look at the lump. “huh?”

“You lied.” Papyrus said again.

Sans furrowed his brow bones until…

Until…

… until…

_ no. _

“i uh, dunno what you’re-”

“You do.” he interrupted.

_he can’t. _

“You do know because…”

_papyrus can’t- _

“... because you remember.”

_ not him. _

He sniffed. “... because you remember too.”

_ not him. _

“A-and- and…”

_ please, please, please, anybody. anybody but him, please… _

“pa-papyrus-”

Papyrus sat up, pulling the covers down to his shoulder, revealing a tear stained skull, fresh ones still coming out.

_ … please… _

Sans silent plea was pointless.

“You said we wouldn’t lose it. That we’d stay on the surface.” he sniffed. “No more RESTARTS.”

Sans sockets were hollow, tears cornering them. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing by this point. He felt his soul aching, or was it shattering? He couldn’t tell. He didn’t care. He was violently shaking, his forced smile wavering. He brought a bony hand to his teeth, not wanting to believe. It all makes too much fucking sense though, and that’s what hurts the most.

Sans metaphorical throat was tight, his voice strained as he called out, “papyrus-”

“Why did you lie to me?” he asked. “Why did you- you knew that we wouldn’t stay.”

“papyrus...”

“Was it- Was it because you thought I couldn’t take it?”

“papyrus…”

“Wa-Was it because you didn’t think I’d remember?”

“papyrus…”

“A-AND WHY DO YOU JUST KEEP SAYING MY NAME-!?”

“PAPYRUS!” Sans lunged at Papyrus hugging him tightly, his knees on the bed so he could rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. He sobbed into his clavicle without much thought, his grip deathly.

** _whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!?!?!?_ **

“i don’t understand! why does it- why do you- why did you have to suffer too!? why is it- why you!? it could’ve been anybody- literally anybody but you!” Sans cried into the crook of his vertebrae that attached to his skull, just pleading to anyone or anything that this wasn’t the case. That Papyrus didn’t remember as well. “oh god pap- papyrus i’m so sorry… i’m so sorry dammit, i-i-” He heaved out heavy breaths, choking up at what he did. He just turned this around. He was feeling his brother slowly begin what he was doing earlier, soothing circles being traced on his back. Sans shook his head, trying to stop sobbing.

He wasn’t going to turn this into a thing about him. God knows how many times Papyrus had already comforted him while he suffered alone. Sure Sans had questions. How does he remember? Why didn’t he say anything? When did he start remembering? But that didn’t matter. Because this wasn’t going to be about Sans.

He shifted to look at Papyrus’ face. Sans brought a hand to his cheek bone in attempt to wipe some of the tears. It was a fruitless effort.

“Sans-”

“don’t… you don’t have to say anything.” Sans said. He brought the blanket back over Papyrus’ head, adjusting the hood of cover on his skull. He adjusted the blanket over his shoulders, closing it so it wouldn’t be so open and vulnerable.

God… he remembers when he was king. That has to be- and he must’ve figured out at some point…

“stay here, kay?” he spoke softly.

Papyrus nodded wordlessly as Sans got up from the bed and walked out. After grabbing his hoodie from his room, the stout skeleton went straight to the kitchen to make something. Anything but spaghetti. Oatmeal would have to do. The one with the dinosaurs of course, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Sans couldn’t help but recount the number crunching he did when he was his brother’s consort. Next time, they need better presence in Waterfall. After, Papyrus needs to meet with officials to help deal with the falling monsters. He also needs to meet with them to get his plan through in puzzle making rather than attacking humans.

Sans slowed his stirring, eye lights going out again.

_ he knew. he knew the- he _ ** _knows_ ** _ the human killed him. he knows they’re dangerous, so why- _

Sans shook his head. Details don’t really matter right now.

After he’s finished stirring, Sans pours some milk in a glass. He debated on going to Grillby’s for a milkshake, but he’d rather not get stuck in conversations. Maybe another time. Maybe… maybe another reset.

_ RESTART, huh? guess you needed somethin’ to call it. _

Sans, grabbing the glass of milk and the bowl of oatmeal, went back upstairs to get to Papyrus again. He’s grateful he kept the door open to avoid the struggle of opening it. Once inside, he kicked it closed and looked to where Papyrus was still sitting, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

“hey.” Sans called out, causing Papyrus to spare a glance. “got your breakfast.” he said, lifting up both the glass and bowl.

Papyrus didn’t look like he was going to be eating exactly soon, so Sans just set them on the table with all his figurines. He had to push some to the side, but his brother didn’t seem to mind. After the breakfast was dealt with, Sans sat back onto the bed closing the front of the blanket again and snugging it around Papyrus’ form. Seeing some still wet tears that have slowed immensely, Sans pulled his jacket sleeve over his carpals and phalanges to wipe his face.

“... I’m not a babybones Sans…” Papyrus muttered, causing Sans to chuckle.

“you sure aren’t.” he said, his sleeve lingering a bit on his brother’s cheekbone until he thought it dry enough. “but you’re my babybones.”

Papyrus narrowed his gaze. “I’m most certainly not.”

“aw, don’t be like that paps.” Sans grin widely leaning onto Papyrus, his hand brought to the taller’s back again. “you might be taller, but you’ll still be a babybones to me.”

Papyrus groaned. “I thought you were trying to make me feel better.” he mumbled into the blanket, with his mandible resting on his knees.

“i am.” Sans said matter-of-factly. “just so happens doting on you is my way of making you feel better.” Papyrus looked away, and orange shade coloring his cheek bones. Sans rubbed his back affectionately again, still leaning on his side. The two gave a deep sigh. “... i’m really sorry paps.” Sans spoke up. “i didn’t- i didn’t think you’d remember and… and y’know, i thought it’d be good to lie because suddenly talking about how today just keeps starting over would kinda sound crazy. i mean, what other reason aside from that is there stopping us from keeping everythin’ we had?”

Slowly, Papyrus began leaning against Sans more, resting the side of his skull on top of the latter’s. The smaller skeleton nuzzled a little closer in response, appreciating the warmth he still brought.

“I guess that makes sense… I just really hoped that- that we’d-” He was beginning to cry again. This had to be the most tears Sans had seen him shed. Even as king, it felt like that didn’t even compare right now.

Sans brought his sleeve back up wiping his brother’s cheek bones again along with shushing him. “yeah. yeah, me too.” he admitted. “at least to some degree i thought that, but i guess i was wrong in the end. or right? i kinda thought both.”

Papyrus nodded, taking deep shaky breaths. “I must admit, I’m surprised.”

Sans pulled his sleeve away. “what? that i didn’t catch on sooner?”

“That, as well as no questions being asked.”

“oh, i got plenty.” Sans assured, “but i’m not too worried about that. we can talk about all that later, but right now, i just want you to feel better, kay? and don’t you dare fake it.”

Papyrus nodded again, not uttering a word.

“... gotta admit though, you’re a lot better liar than what i expected.” Papyrus’ breathing was beginning to even out. “last i checked, you could barely get through a sentence lying through your teeth. you were always a hot mess when you tried.” It felt like more weight was being added. “so were you always just a secretly good liar or-” There was a soft snore. Sans looked up to Papyrus. “papyrus?” he asked. “paps?” The only answer he got back was another snore.

Sans chuckled to himself as he adjusted their situation. He sat back against the wall and laid Papyrus’ head in his lap, where he caressed his skull in different patterns. He looked down at him, seeing that this is just how it is now. He took a deep breath looking up, clenching his teeth tightly as he felt tears wanting to escape again. He felt like a total idiot, and looking back, there were plenty of signs to point that Papyrus knew. He just didn’t want to believe it.

Sans collected himself as he reached into his pocket of his hoodie, going to his contacts and calling the main boss.

“heya Undyne. so uh, paps and i aren’t gonna be able to do sentry duty today.” He knew well not informing Undyne would lead into an undesirable burst through the door that Sans was sure both him and his brother couldn't deal with right now. “... yeah, we uh, we aren’t feelin’ so well. paps caught a bug and, well, guess my defense doesn’t help against the flu.” It was a nice cover up for his stuffy voice. “... wha- oh, nah. you don’t have to do that. i don’t think paps would want you catching what we got. maybe tomorrow?” Sans looked back down at Papyrus again, stroking his skull as he listened to Undyne, humming when he needed to acknowledge something. The moment she said to pass along an order for his brother to stay in bed and get rest, he chuckled. “oh yeah, can i get that in paper? maybe an official order for me too? no uh, particular reason…” He grinned slyly hearing her irritated groan.

The moment he got off the phone, he tossed it to the side to focus on his brother. He’ll have to try and get his sun to spark again. Even then though…

_ he’s still papyrus. if he’s willingly fighting the human knowing the possible outcome… then he probably still has that same outlook, right? _

Papyrus has never shown genuine hatred towards the human, he didn’t even think about getting mad at them for the RESET. So he could only hope he was still the same in that remark.

He closed his sockets, tilting his head back while lazily continuing to stroke the back of Papyrus’ skull, his body far more relaxed than Sans had felt it in a long time. He gave a content sigh. There’s no sense in crying out for his brother about remembering. Now he has a job, and it’s to make these RESETS easier for Papyrus. And maybe it’ll be good for both of them, they won’t feel as lonely anymore with each other.

Sans felt himself drifting off to sleep. The human will be expecting them, no doubt about it. But…

“they can handle one time without us…”

**Author's Note:**

> Who is willing to bet Sans would actually take it a lot better than what he's depicted to taking that Papyrus remembers RESETS? I'm pretty sure it would basically be awkward conversation until Sans starts making jokes. Then again, I'm sure he'd be willing to be serious with Paps.  
OH. AND MIGHT I "JUSTIFY" (To myself, justifying this to myself) THAT I ORIGINALLY WASN'T GONNA HAVE ONE OLDER THAN THE OTHER AND LEAVE THAT UP TO THE READER. BUT THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT. SHIT HAPPENS.  
EDIT: So just wanted to put this in here because it has come to my attention-through random interneting-that Papyrus had never actually eaten his spaghetti (which makes so much sense as to why he doesn't realize its lack of edibility). Just though I'd throw that in here so people don't have to worry about correcting me on that.  
In case you guy want to know, this info is found on the brief official Q&A blog for the undertale characters. I tried my best making sure it was actually by Toby Fox and from what I can find, that seems to be the case. And now I finally freaking understand the oatmeal thing. I'll admit that I blindly placed it into this fic for the simple fact that other fics seemed to follow in the idea of Paps eating the dino oatmeal.  
Here's the oh so wonderful blog: https://undertaleqa.tumblr.com/


End file.
